1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable supporting device for a camera, and especially to such a supporting device suitable for use with a compact camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case a person wishes to photograph him- or herself, it is very common to use a tripod as a support, set a camera on the tripod and operate the camera by means of a self-timer. However, tripods are generally heavy in weight and cumbersome so that they are not ordinarily carried with a camera.
Especially, in the case where the photographer uses a compact camera for use with a disk type film or an 110 size film contained in a film cartridge (such as manufactured by Eastman Kodak Co.), the tripod will be considerably bulky in comparison with the size of the camera. Accordingly, to carry a tripod with such a camera will obstruct the user from enjoying the full advantage of the compact camera, i.e. convenience of carrying and it is less likely that a tripod is carried with such a compact camera.
In the case the user wishes to photograph him- or herself without a tripod, he or she may do so by holding the camera as shown in FIG. 1 but this way is disadvantageous in that only close up photography is possible because the camera can not be held away from the user to be photographed, beyond the length of the user's arm.